Ash and Jeanette
by WitChan
Summary: AshxJeanette.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

On a beautiful day in Kanto, Ash and his Pikachu are heading to Crimson City, a place that Ash and his friend forgot to visit during their journey here. Once there, he gasped, seeing someone leaning on a tree, relaxing. Ash knew the girl. Her name was Jeanette Fisher, one of Ash's opponents from the Indigo Plateau Conference.

"Jeanette..." Ash said. He went towards her.

Noticing Ash coming towards her, she smiled. "Nice to see you again, Ash."

"Nice to see you again too, Jeanette," Ash said.

"Care to join me here?" Jeanette asked.

"Sure, Jeanette," Ash replied. He leaned next to Jeanette on the tree. "How's it been through the years, Jeanette?"

"Good. You?"

"Same."

"That's nice," Jeanette said. "Remembered the time when we fought against one another in the Indigo Plateau Conference?"

"Yeah, I remembered that," Ash replied. "It was a good battle, though. Well, it's not as good as other great battles I had but still, it's good."

"Agreed. It was good," Jeanette agreed.

"Do you still have your Bellsprout with you?" Ash asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Good. I want a rematch."

"A rematch, eh? I'll accept," Jeanette said. "What Pokemon are you using?"

"Pikachu," Ash replied.

"Pika," Pikachu said, shaking his head. He remembered the part where he struggled against Jeanette's Bellsprout in the Indigo Plateau Conference.

"Oh come on, Pikachu. You can beat Bellsprout this time," Ash said.

"You think so, Ash? We'll see," Jeanette said, pulling out her pokeball with Bellsprout in it. Then, she released him.

"Just do it, Pikachu. I believe in you like I always do," Ash said.

Pikachu sighed. "Pika..." Pikachu said. Then, he jumped off Ash's shoulder to face Bellsprout.

"Okay. Let's do this! Hidden Power (Ice), Pikachu!"

"Strike Pikachu with Power Whip, Bellsprout!"

The Electric-type smacked Bellsprout with Hidden Power, instantly knocking him out. Jeanette looked extremely shocked to see her Bellsprout being easily beaten by the same Pokemon he didn't have a problem beating years ago.

"YEAH!" Ash exclaimed, pumping his fist.

"Wow... Just wow... I'm not upset, but wow..." Jeanette said. "Congrats on the win, though. I never thought Pikachu could beat Bellsprout, but I was wrong."

"Pokemon battles are unpredictable like sports, you know," Ash said as Jeanette put her Bellsprout back inside his pokeball.

"Yeah, I know. Say, you wanna have another Pokemon battle again later on?"

"Sure, Jeanette," Ash replied. "But anyway, Pikachu and I should go. We'll come back here later tonight."

"Don't you wanna hang around with me some more?" Jeanette asked.

"I'd love to, but not now. I promised my mom I would come home at 4:00 and help her clean up. It's 3:00," Ash replied.

"Okay then..." Jeanette said, being disappointed.

As Ash and Pikachu walked away from her, Jeanette looked at Ash's ass, smiling again. "It's nice to see that nice ass of yours again, sweetie," Jeanette said. When she first laid her eyes on him, she thought of him being the cutest guy ever.

A few hours later, Ash and Pikachu came back to Crimson City and saw Jeanette leaning on the same tree. "You're back!" Jeanette said, now heading towards him.

"Now let's battle," Ash said.

"We can battle somewhere and I know the perfect place. Follow me," Jeanette said.

"Okay," Ash said.

Minutes later, Jeanette, Ash, and Pikachu made it to a large field with a mountain slope. "Let's get this started, shall we?" Jeanette said, releasing her Bellsprout. The Bellsprout was holding an item, an Eviolite.

"Let's see if we can beat them again, Pikachu," Ash said as Pikachu jumped off him. "Hidden Power!"

"Power Whip!"

For the second time, Pikachu used Hidden Power. This time, the Bellsprout survived. Speaking of the Bellsprout, he retaliated with Power Whip, hitting Pikachu so hard that the move blacked him out.

"Looks like I finally beat you, Ash," Jeanette said, putting her Bellsprout back inside his pokeballs.

"Ah, I wanted to go three and zero against you, not two and one. Oh well. You earned it," Ash said. "By the way, do you have a Max Revive?"

"Yes," Jeanette replied, giving Ash a Max Revive. He used it on Pikachu to make him conscious. Jeanette suddenly smooth-walked her way to Ash. It was time for her to have some special fun with him as she can't wait longer. "I never mentioned this to you, Ash, but you look cute and you got a nice ass."

"Really?" Ash asked, blushing.

"Yeah," Jeanette replied, grabbing Ash's ass. "Also, you look cuter when you're mad during our battle years ago. Remember that part too? I know you did."

"I see," Ash said.

"And here's another thing I need to say. I love you," Jeanette said.

Grabbing his crotch too, she kissed his lips with hers and she closed her eyes as she jumped on Ash to put him on the ground. Then, she touched her with his before french-kissing it, moaning as she could feel his cock erected.

Ash didn't stop her from doing this to him. Instead, he kissed back while grabbed her nice ass. It was nice for someone to admit that they love Ash, unlike his female companions and the girls he met during his journeys. Pikachu didn't mind letting them become lovers, but the bad news is that he'll most likely face Bellsprout everyday.

Breaking up their short kiss, Jeanette went down to his pants and pulled them down along with his underwear. "Ready for this, Ash?" Jeanette asked.

"I am, baby," Ash replied and Jeanette removed her panties from under her skirt.

Sitting on his big cock, she put her hands on his stomach before bouncing on it. "I'm not gonna stop until we cum, Ash. Fuck, your cock feels go good."

"Why thank you, beautiful," Ash said, moaning with Jeanette as he was loving this. "Can you go faster?"

"Yes. Just watch me," Jeanette said. Now she moved faster. This was the position she always dreamed of when she and Ash have sex. Luckily for her, this wasn't a dream. She can do this anytime as long as Ash let her. Her sudden loud moaning wasn't a big deal since she, Ash, and Pikachu were the only ones on the large field.

"Can't wait for us to cum together..." Jeanette said. After a while, the trainer reached their climax simultaneously and her bouncing ended. "That's what I'm talking about..."

After calming down, Jeanette got off Ash's cock and put her panties back on. Then, Ash put his underwear and psnts back on and said, "I love you, Jeanette."

"I love you too, Ash. I will always love you," Jeanette said.

As the trainers and Pikachu are heading back to the city, they put their arms on each other's shoulders, blushing again.

The End


End file.
